Bella's Revenge
by NurseKaytie
Summary: Bella gets revenge on the ones who hurt her.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

Dear Dad,

Two weeks ago I broke up with Edward to be with Jacob. I know this made you extremely happy. I know you worried that Edward would break my heart again, but it wasn't him you should have been worried about. Today, Jacob came to tell me he was seeing someone else. That's right, Dad, your precious Jacob cheated on me and lied about it.

I want you to know, I love you very much. I don't regret coming to spend the last year and a half with you. I'm sorry this will hurt you, but I don't have the strength to go on. Please tell Mom I love her.

Love,

Bella.

Bella left the note on the kitchen table along with the last meal she would ever prepare for her father. She climbed into her old red truck and didn't look back. Bella parked her car at the side of the road and made her way through the thick foliage leading to Edward's meadow. It looked very much the same as the first time she came here with Edward.

Bella sat in the center of the meadow and pulled out the pocket knife she kept in the glove compartment of her old truck. She rested it against her wrist. She didn't know how to do it. She had never been one of those 'emo' kids who were consumed by death. Finally taking a deep breath, Bella slid the knife across her wrist. There was no hesitation and the cut was deep. She had nothing left to live for, after all.

Bella laid on the ground, dizzy with the smell of blood that dripped from her wrist. As she laid there praying for a quick death, she heard a rage filled shriek fill the meadow. Lacking the strength to lift her head, Bella closed her eyes and attempted to block out the sound. She felt herself being lifted by her arms and shaken like a rag doll.

"No," the voice shrieked again. "You don't get off that easy, little girl."

The next thing Bella felt was a sharp pain in her neck and the sensation of being carried. It didn't take long for the burning in her neck to start. Bella screeched as she realized what was happening.

"Noooo," she wailed. "Let me die!"

The burning took over and all thought was lost as Bella gave in to the burning pain and screeched until her throat was raw. Eventually she felt her tormentor threw her carelessly onto a bed. There was no time. It could have been minutes or years that Bella laid on that dirty bed, screaming. Eventually, she felt her heart speed up and suddenly stop. The pain was gone.

Bella sat up suddenly realizing what had happened. There was only one person who was sadistic enough to turn her when she wanted nothing else but death. Victoria. With her new vampire senses, Bella could tell that she was alone. She wasn't stupid enough to think that it would stay that way. Victoria would be back to exact her revenge.

Bella quickly left the rickety old cabin she had been left in and made her way into the woods surrounding her. She could smell the scent of another vampire and interpreting that it could only be Victoria, Bella went the other direction. She could hear the sound of flowing water and made her way toward it. She would go into the water, then double back and ambush Victoria when she followed Bella's trail.

Bella had just settled into a tree, watching as Victoria did exactly as she had suspected. As Victoria passed under Bella's tree, Bella launched herself out of the tree, landing on Victoria's back. Before Victoria even realized what had happened, her head was removed from her shoulders. Bella held Victoria's head up to look her in the eye.

"I bet you've got a lighter on you somewhere, haven't you," Bella asked her, calmly.

Still holding Victoria's head, Bella searched through her pockets until she came up with a lighter. Making sure Victoria could see what she was doing, Bella lit Victoria's body on fire. As the flames quickly consumed the body, Bella tossed Victoria's head into the fire.

After making sure the body was completely burnt, Bella realized her throat was on fire. She ran until she stumbled across a couple of hikers. She made quick work of them. She had other things to do, now that she was immortal. Revenge. She would make Jacob Black and his whole tribe pay for the pain he caused.

Not sure where she was, Bella started to make her way west. She ran until she found herself in Seattle. She decided to hunt again, before heading to La Push. After feeding, Bella took to the water. She knew the wolves would never smell her in the water. Jacob had made a mistake telling her so much about the pack and then making an enemy of her.

Bella arrived at first beach in the middle of the night, scoping out the best places to spy on her enemy. Bella soon discovered that with her new vampire eyes, she could see everything that happened on the beaches from James island. She decided to make it her base of operations. The dogs wouldn't smell her from there and she could take to the water easily enough, if she needed to.

Bella spent her days watching the wolves and learning the strengths and weaknesses of her new nature. She learned, quite by accident, that she had a gift. It turned out that her ability to block Edward from reading her mind wasn't just a quirk. She was a shield. Bella had thrown a boulder up into the air and panicked as the boulder made it's way back toward her. She had thrown up her hands and the boulder seemed to hit an invisible wall and bounce off. Realizing that this could help her in her revenge, Bella practiced and practiced until she had it down to an art.

Occasionally, Bella would head to Seattle or Portland to feed, but mostly, she just watched La Push. Her diligence eventually paid off. As she was floating in the water, listening to the sounds of life around her, she heard his voice. Jacob. He was walking on the beach with someone. She could hear him talking as if he were standing right next to her.

"Come on, I want to show you something," Jacob said, taking her hand in his own.

So this was the girl he'd dumped her for. Whitney. What a mousy little thing. She was so plain, she almost made Kim look pretty. How pathetic.

"Jacob, I'm going to get sand in my shoes. I this really necessary," she whined in a nasally voice.

"Come on, Whit, please," he replied.

"Okay, fine," she huffed back.

Jacob continued to lead her farther down the beach. Bella was enraged when she realized he was taking her to their tree. The place they had spent so much time just talking. It was all Bella could do to maintain her composure and not rip them both to shreds. She had to keep her goal in mind. She had to make them all pay. The whole pack. They all knew Jacob had imprinted before Bella broke up with Edward. They were all guilty.

Bella swam away. Now she knew what the girl looked like. She wasn't Quileute. She had come to visit from the Makah reservation when Jacob saw her for the first time. Now Bella had a plan. She would go to the Makah res and watch Whitney. Jacob wouldn't be able to protect her there. He had patrols and school here in La Push, so he would probably only get to see her on the weekends.

Bella arrived at Neah bay and waited. She would wait for Whitney to come home and Jacob to leave, before she came out of the water. There was no doubt that Jacob would make sure Whitney made it safely home.

Early Monday morning, Bella began to sniff out Whitney's scent. It didn't take long to find the house that Whitney lived in with her parents and younger sister. Now there was more waiting to do. Waiting to catch her alone.

After Whitney and her sister left for school and their parents for work, Bella snuck inside and rifled through Whitney's clothes. They were about the same size and Bella easily stole a new pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She didn't much care about shoes. She didn't need them.

Bella watched and waited. She knew she would have to make her move before the weekend, just in case Jacob came to visit. She didn't want to her scent to be detected until it was too late.

She found her opportunity a few days later. Whitney had stayed after school for some reason or another and was walking home alone. Her house was on the edge of town and Bella was able to sneak up behind her. Bella placed a hand over Whitney's mouth and picked her up and ran. Bella stopped at the shoreline and bound and gagged Whitney, before placing her into a stolen kayak. Bella went into the water and towed the boat across the strait into Canada.

Once she made it to Canada, Bella picked Whitney up and carried her deep into the woods. She found an old abandoned cabin and took Whitney inside, releasing her from her bindings and gag.

Bella finally took the time to look at her captive. What she saw made her smile. The girl was terrified. Oh, yes. She knew exactly what Bella was, but did she know who? Bella sat down on a chair across from where Whitney was curled up in a corner.

"I can see you know what I am, Whitney, but do you know who I am," Bella asked her.

"N-n-no," she stuttered.

Bella smiled at her. "My name is Bella Swan."

Bella watched as recognition dawned in the young girls eyes.

"Wha-what do you wa-want from me," she asked.

"I want you to die, of course," Bella told her kindly. "But I'm not going to be the one to kill you."

"Wh-who is going t-to k-kill me," she asked with tears running down her face.

"Jacob, of course," Bella replied with a sadistic grin. "Well Jacob and his pack of mangy friends. They won't have a choice."

The little girl developed a backbone. "He won't do it. He loves me. He won't kill me," she stated with conviction.

Bella's grin got even wider as she approached the girl who was responsible for her destruction.

"He will, Whitney. Because that's what they do. They kill vampires," Bella said right before she sank her teeth into the girls neck.

Bella pumped enough venom into the girl to start the change and took off, headed to Victoria to do some hunting. She hadn't realized how difficult it would be to change someone. It had taken everything she had not to drain the girl, so she took a couple of days for her hunting, arriving in plenty of time to watch her new weapon of mass destruction awake.

Bella listened as the girls heart sped up and stopped. Remembering her own awakening, Bella was preparing for an angry newborn. She wasn't disappointed. Whitney sprang to her feet and crouched in the corner hissing. Bella stood in a deceptively submissive posture. When Whitney attacked, Bella was ready. She breezed out of the way, grabbing Whitney's arm and pinning her to the cabin floor. She bit Whitney on the neck, injecting enough venom to cause her intense pain. Bella released her neck and spoke into her ear.

"I own you, Pet. I could have easily removed your head from your neck. Do not cross me again, understand?"

Whitney nodded her head. Bella let her up slowly, watching for any more signs of aggression. When Whitney was on her feet, she grabbed her throat and wailed.

"Burns," she cried out.

"Oh, poor baby," Bella crooned. "I know just what you need. Come with me."

Bella led Whitney out of the cabin and back to the shoreline. Whitney followed Bella into the water, lost to the burn in her throat and the promise of relief. Bella and Whitney swam to James Island and settled down to watch La Push.

"Whitney," Bella said quietly. "I need you to stay put while I go take care of something. Once I'm done I'll help you with the burn in your throat, okay?"

Whitney whined a little bit, but gave in quickly at a sharp look from Bella.

"Okay," she said.

"Great, I'll be right back."

Bella jumped into the water and swam straight for First Beach. She walked along the darkened shoreline and into the woods where she knew the wolves patrolled. She ran into the woods and up to the cliffs before diving in and swimming back to James Island. Now all there was left to do was wait. It didn't take long for the wolves to find her scent. When the howl went up, Bella pulled Whitney into the water and swam straight to the shoreline closest to Sam and Emily's house. Bella knew that the imprints would be together if there was a threat. She could hear the wolves on the cliffs on the other side of the reservation. She urged Whitney out of the water and pointed her toward Sam and Emily's house.

"Whitney, you can go. If you follow that path it will lead you to Sam's house. Emily will be there," Bella told her kindly.

Unsure if this was a trick, Whitney watched Bella, until Bella dived back into the water. Then she ran.

Bella swam straight back to First Beach and walked onto the sand. When the wolves caught her scent again, she led them into the forest, away from the imprints. They were probably grateful that the imprints weren't in danger.

When she was far enough away, Bella stopped and sat down in the middle of a clearing. It didn't take long for the wolves to surround her. Suddenly the russet colored wolf phased to human and Jacob black stood before her.

"Bella," he said, a question in his voice. "How?"

"Victoria," was all she said.

"Oh, God," Jacob said. "Did she take Whitney, too? My imprint. She's missing."

"Victoria's dead," Bella replied, calmly. "I killed her. Whitney. Well, Whitney's on her way to Sam and Emily's. Actually, she's probably already there."

Jacob looked relieved. "She's okay then?"

"She was perfectly fine when I left her." Bella cocked her head to one side. "Wait. Do you hear that? Is that screaming?"

The wolves listened and upon hearing the screams, took off running in the direction of Sam's house, leaving two to watch Bella. Looked like Seth and Leah. Two of the unimprinted wolves.

"Well, shall we go? I don't want to miss the show," Bella said as she got up and started walking.

Leah took offense and tried to stop her. Unfortunately she bounced off Bella's shield. Bella kept walking with Seth right behind her. He knew there was no way to stop her, so he chose to follow. Leah fell in line with him and they all made their way to Sam's.

When they got there it was to see Sam, Paul, Jared and Jacob on their knees sobbing. Before them lay Whitney's dismembered body and beyond her the bloodless bodies of Emily, Kim and Rachel. When they realized Bella had joined them, the wolves phased and attempted to attack. One by one they bounced off of Bella's shield. Leah and Seth stood back and watched as the other wolves wore themselves out. Eventually, they stopped. When they all collapsed down onto the ground, Bella finally spoke.

"You shouldn't have lied. All of you lied. Be it an outright lie or a lie of omission, the result was the same. You killed me. All of you. Your precious secrets have brought this upon you. You should know that I will be back. Every generation, I will come back. Your children, grandchildren and great grandchildren will all phase, because I will be here to make sure. And every generation that imprints will lose those imprints. You can't stop me. I will live forever and I will exact my revenge upon your people until the world ceases to be."

With that final warning Bella walked away, the wolves still prostrate with their grief. And every generation, Bella did return and every generation the imprints did die, until the Quileute people produced no more wolves.


End file.
